Learning to fly
by TurtlesandMonkeys
Summary: Samade had just wanted to get away from it all. Her past, and everything from her village. She escaped towards Konoha, hoping to have a better life. She would soon discover more than friendship in this village. NarutoXOC
1. Samade

**Alright folks! :D I have had Naruto on the brain. I told myself that I wasn't going to start any stories, or write in any other stories unless Termination was finished. but, as authors, you know that oyu have that sudden urge to write another story in the middle of another one. so, that's where this came from. Enjoy!**

**None of the characters belong to me, they belong the sole creator.**

**Samade belongs to me, and only me, and other made up characters that appear are mine only!  
**

* * *

_She remembered sitting outside that door. That door felt like a barrier she couldn't enter._ _She held onto her favorite doll, hoping that it would help her through this mess. On the other side of the door, screaming could be heard. It stung, and tore away at her insides. It got louder and louder. She clutched the doll tightly, and covered her eyes, hoping that it would block it out. But to no avail. The screaming still reached her ears. The next thing she knew, she was screaming. The door opened up, and her dad came out, picked her up, and carried the screaming girl watched as her mother ran out the room, yelling at her father. Cursing, and threw a shoe at him. But they were gone by then. _

_

* * *

_She woke up, the sun barring down at her. She covered her eyes, blocking the sun. She knew why she woke up. She was hungry. She had ran out of money two days ago while on her way to Konoha. She knew he was close, but she didn't know by how much. Grumbling, she sat up from her spot in the tree. She stretched a bit with a deep yawn.

"That was such a good nap!" She jumped down from her spot in the tree. Her stomach growled again. She sighed, holding it tightly. "I know you're hungry. I'll go look for some food." She talked to herself. She found she was doing that more often. She walked around the area she was in. She saw berries, but by her experience studying them, she knew they were poisonous. She found the road he was traveling on earlier today. There was a fruit merchant that just stopped there. she looked through her belongings in a bag she had. As she looked through them, she had a forlorn look on her face. She rummaged through it, closing her eyes at the stuff in it. She didn't want to look at it at the moment. She couldn't find anything that she could barter with. she sighed again, and decided to take the chance.

"Good day to you, sir." She waved, walking up with a bright smile.

"Good day to you, too, young lady." He tipped his hat with a greeting. "What may I do for you today?"

"Well, I was hoping that I could have a fruit or two." She nodded. "But, I'm afraid I ran out of money. I don't have anything to barter with, and I haven't eaten anything decent in about a day."

The fruit merchant looked away for a minute, he looked like he was trying to decide if he should give one to her. she put on her best, warm-hearted smile she could give. He looked back and shook his head. "I'm sorry, miss. I can only give you a strawberry. If I gave away free fruit to you, I would have to give away free fruit to everyone. And trust me, that's not good for me."

She brightened up. "I'll take it. I'll take any kind of food at this point!" he then fetched a big strawberry, and handed it to her. She treated it like it was a God or something, handling it carefully so that it wouldn't drop to the ground. "Oh, thank you!" she had an urge to reach over and pull him into a giant hug and say, 'Thanks for saving my life!' but she wouldn't. He tipped his hat and then headed off on his way.

"Oh, wait! How far is Konoha?!" she shouted at him. He stopped, and turned back to her. "About two hours or so down this road." he replied, and then turned back on his way.

"Thank God!" she cried. he looked down at the strawberry. If she didn't eat it now, it would probably go bad. But if she ate it now, it was a big strawberry, but not enough to hold on for two hours, she would still be hungry. She sighed. Then she had an idea. She would split it in half, and eat one right now, and save the other half for another time. But, when she split it down the middle, it was rotten on the inside.

She had a look of shock on her face. Both pieces fell to the ground, and her stomach growled furiously for food. She balled her hands into fists. Her chakra gathered around her wrists and formed into electricity. "Why that dirty, scheming fruit merchant!" she growled. "Why I oughta knock some sense into him!"

She sighed, calming herself down. "Well, if I can get into Konoha in about two hours, meet the Hokage, try to scheme me some food and work my way for more money to buy a house, I'll be set."

* * *

Two hours later, she reached the gates of Konoha. There were some guards there and asked to see her pass. She rummaged through her pockets, and found her was from Kusagakure. The village hidden in the grass. They nodded and let her through. She smiled and walked through.

She stopped near the entrance, taking in the huge city. She took a deep breath, the new scents. Especially the scent of food. That only made her stomach growl more. She moaned, and held her stomach tightly. "I need some food..."

She found the center of the city. She knew that she was supposed to meet up with the Hokage as soon as she reached Konoha. But, at the moment, her only worry was to eat. She wanted food. That was it. She stumbled her way through the village. Straight towards the food. The scent of food.

She stood in front of another fruit merchant, drooling at the food. "Excuse me, miss. Ya can stare at them all you want, but unless ya pay, I'm not giving any to ya."

"I know." She sighed, and walked away. "How am I supposed to get me some food?" She asked herself.

"I bet I could scheme someone to get me food for free." She said to herself, while she sat on a bench. "But that would play into Karma, and will bite me in the rear end later. I could place a bet. That would work!" she snapped her fingers and stood up with a smile. She didn't care if people were looking at her. "But, whom to bet against?"

She wandered through the city, trying to find someone to bet against. She would have better luck betting against fellow shinobi. She couldn't go against a Jounin, that would be too hard. She then thought to try and bet against some Genin.

She went around, asking little Genin if they wanted to place a bet. But they all denied, saying the exact same thing,or at least, the same meaning. "No way!" "We don't even know you?" "Why would you want to place a bet against a couple of kids?"

Samade felt like a little failure. She couldn't place a bet against anyone!

She then continued to walk throughout the city, hungry as a bear. There were no fruit trees around her at the moment. She muttered to herself as she walked. She couldn't think of anything to do to get food. She sighed, and found another bench to sit against.

"Dad...give me a sign. A sign that I can get some food." She mumbled, staring up to the sky.

She heard a small crash behind her. She jumped, and saw nothing. She raised an eyebrow, and heard someone yelling at another person. Curiosity got the better of her, as she stood up and walked over to the source. She hid behind some trees, spying on a group of kids. Genin, to be exact.

"Come on, are you even trying?" The pink haired girl exclaimed, folding her arms and sighed deeply. "You can't even get that right!"

"I'm trying." a blonde haired boy said with a chuckle.

The other one didn't seemed to care. He leaned against the tree, arms crossed.

Samade smiled,and looked up towards the sky. She clasped her hands. "Thank you dad!" She whispered.

She then stood up, and walked into the clearing. she had a bright smile on her face. "Hello there!"

They all turned to look at her. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"It seems like you lot are all training." Samade continued,walking still up to them. "Maybe you can spar against me?"

"Do we even know you?" The girl asked.

"Nope, but at the end of this, you will." Samade raised a finger,and pointed at the three. "I ca tell that you are all Genin. I would like to place a bet against you!"

"A bet? What kind of bet?!" The blonde boy jumped up.

Samade thought about it for a moment. "If you can land a punch, or kick, or whatever against me, I'll treat you to lunch. You have an hour to do so. If you can't, you have to treat me to lunch."

"Like we would accept-"

"We'll do it!" the blonde boy agreed, getting pumped up. "I'll get the first punch, believe it!"

"Naruto, wait! You can't." the girl asked.

"Why not, Sakura?" the boy called Naruto whined.

"We don't even know of she's serious." Sakura pointed out.

"I know what you're getting at. You don't think I'm qualified to be a Kunoichi. You think I'm dumb, and weak." Samade smiled.

"That's not exactly what I meant." She said, trying to rethink what she was saying. she looked towards Sasuke, who seemed a little interested.

"So, what do you all say?" Samade put her hands on her hips. she was getting a little agitated. She wanted them to quickly accept the bet. She wanted free food. If they accepted, she would win for sure.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But, we were supposed to wait for Kakashi-sensei." Sakura still protested.

"Think of it as our little warm-up before he comes." Naruto explained. He made it sound simple to them.

"Well..."

"Come on!" Naruto whined.

"Oh, alright." Sakura huffed, getting annoyed by Naruto's whining.

Samade smirked. "Your hour starts now." She then crossed her arms, and jut stood there, waiting for them to make a move.

"Alright, here I go!" Naruto ran up, gaining speed.

"Don't you ever learn, Naruto?" Sakura sighed.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and stood there, not leaning against the tree anymore. He seemed mildly interested in seeing what she could do.

As Naruto ran up to Samade, he made the hand sign for the Shadow Clone jutsu. Then about three other Naruto' appeared beside him, all running towards her. She still stood there, arms crossed. All the Naruto's then jumped at her. she dodged them all, and knocked everyone of them to the ground, and watched as they all went in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto appeared behind her, kicking her in the back. She seemed a little shocked, and he cheered. But his smile was short lived when she disappeared and there was a log in her place. but, not only that, the log gave off a little shock. Naruto was electrocuted, and fell to the ground.

"You have to try better than that if you want to win!" Samade appeared behind Sasuke, up in the tree. She had an amused smile on her face.


	2. Trigger

**Hey guys, TaM here with a quick message. **

**Sorry i haven't updated for a while. I've just been busy lately, and the only free time i have is on the weekends, so don't expect a lot of updating.**

**-TaM**

**

* * *

**Samade stood in the middle of the field. Already twenty minutes passed by, and she han't been hit or kicked or whatever. She was waiting for them to come at her.

Naruto was in the open field behind her. He was ready to go straight at her again. That was his plan, and it didn't seemed to work, against Sakura's wishes. Sakura has been hiding in bushes, and Sasuke was planning something, as far as she could tell. She yawned.

"You guys are starting to bore me. Hit me with your best shot!" Samade closed her eyes. "I'll do this with my eyes closed, making it just a tiny bit easier for you."

Sakura watched closely, hating Naruto for his head on tactics. _Just what is she trying to pull? She must have known this would happen, so that's why she challenged us._

"I'll get you this time for sure!" Naruto yelled, as he and his many clones ran forward, and circled Samade. One of the clones jumped up, and went to kick her, but she was faster. "**Houden no Jutsu.**" (electrical dishcarge technique) Suddenly, a strong burst of electricity show from her body, and made a 10 foot dome around her. Anyone caught in it or around it gets a nice shock. Naruto, and all of his clones, were given a good shock, and Naruto was thrown out by Samade. She smiled a little bit and the dome was dispersed.

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm not going to lose this bet!" she called out to him, who was still on the ground. He stood up, though, and was panting hard.

Samade heard a slight movement in the tree next to her, and she smirked. She placed a hand on the ground quickly. "**Tanbou Raikou!"** (Searching lightning) A series of nine lightning bolts shot out from her hand and moved across the ground. They zigzagged towards the tree, until it actually hit the tree. The whole tree was shocked, and even caught on fire from the electricity. She knew that Sasuke had ran away from that spot just a few seconds before it hit.

_She has good control of her chakra_. _This might get a little tough_. Thought Sasuke, as he tried to think up something to try and strike at her with.

* * *

Kakashi sighed. He knew he was late. He could iit now. The trio would be complaining about how he was late, and then he makes up some excuse to them and then Sakura and Naruto would call him a liar. He shrugged. "Oh well." As he walked onto the training fields, he thought he could hear some cackling a little ways near him. He turned towards the source and watched as nine lightning bolts struck a tree and it went into flames.

"Huh? That's strange. What could those kids be doing now?" Kakashi said to himself, so he decided to sit and watch. He crouched down into the bushes, and peaked through them. He saw a girl standing in the middle. Her purple hair was now put up into a ponytail, with her violet eyes burning with excitement and a small hint of boredom. Not only that, but her whole outfit was the color purple, or some shade of a purplish color.

"Hi." a voice whispered next to him. He knew it was that girl he was staring at now. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw her with a smile. "I think you might be their Sensei."

"What gave you that idea?" He whispered back. He stared back at what looked to be a clone of the girl as Naruto went straight on with more shadow clones at her, and she only dodged, then gave them each a kick, kicking the real Naruto to the ground.

"Well, you're older and taller than them, and you are a Jounin." she whispered back. "I have to say, these kids are a bore. The only one making a move is that Naruto kid."

"Well, he is a knucklehead." Kakashi replied back to her statement.

"The girl named Sakura is just hiding, and the Sasuke kid is trying to come up with something but I don't know just what it is yet." Samade continued.

"By the way, who are you?" Kakashi asked

"Samade, nice to meet you!" she replied, giving a cheerful smile towards him.

"I'm Kakashi." he simply replied. "So, what are you doing?"

Samade chuckled. "Well you see, I just got to this village with no money, so that means I can't get any food. So, I made a bet with them that if they can at least get a punch on me, I would pay for lunch. But, at the end of the hour, and they haven't landed a punch on me, they have to buy my lunch." her stomach growled furiously, proving her point.

"I see." he looked at her. "Then why not fight them yourself?"

"'Cause I'm to lazy to." she sighed.

"Well, I'll watch and see what happens then." Kakashi said.

"Go right ahead, I won't stop ya." she smiled and went back to concentrating on her clone.

* * *

"Ah, come on guys! How long are you gonna keep me waiting? You only have half an hour left" she called to the three.

Samade tapped her foot on the ground, and sighed. She (her clone) hates to wait. She decided to sit down, and wait for them to show themselves.

Sakura watched her, and sighed. "Does she think this is a game or something? She's not even trying."

"Let's find a way to keep her distracted, then we strike." Sasuke suggested, crossing his arms.

"I know a way." Naruto said, and stood up, and faced her.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked

"Insult her." Naruto stated bluntly and then shouted, "You've got a face only a mother could love... Unfortunately she hates it too!"

Samade froze. She heard that before. Her mind went into a flashback. The scene was at the school. Samade wasn't part of a team, she was being trained by her dad. She wanted to go to the school to make some friends. The same group of girls were there. Samade went up to them and talked to them. They only stopped to sneer at her and laugh.

"What's wrong?" Samade asked.

The girl with light blue hair turned to her and smirked. "You've got a face only a mother could love...Unfortunately she hates it too!" her group of friends then started to laugh.

"No, she doesn't. My mom loves me!" Samade countered.

"Are you so sure? I'm sure that this whole village hates you. Not sure why? Go ask you 'dad' or your 'mom'" she air-quoted those two words. Then the group of girls all laughed and walked away, leaving the young Samade there, tearing up and running away to find her dad.

"Now!" Naruto shouted, running up and throwing a shuriken at her. It hit her straight on, but then she was gone in a puff of smoke. The real Samade then appeared behind Naruto, and grabbed him by the collar. She was angry, but her mind was elsewhere. In her mind, she was imagining that Naruto was that girl. Her arms started to cackle with electricity.

"Hey...stop! Wait, what are you doing? Hey!" Naruto shouted, and kicked.

Samade shook her head and saw Naruto there. She let go of the collar of his shirt, and staggered backwards. "I'm sorry.....I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." she kept whispering to herself. She wrapped her arms around her as she kept backing up.

"Hey, are you okay? "Naruto asked, seeing her act strange.

She fell to her knees. "I....I was about....to kill you......I'm sorry!!" she cried at him.

Then, Kakashi appeared between the two. "Alright, everyone, lets just call this a draw."

Sakura and Sasuke then walked out from the bushes. Kakashi squatted down to Samade, and looked at her. She was still muttering sorry, but it was only audible if you got close enough to hear it. He put a hand on her shoulder, making her gasp in surprise. "Everything's gonna be okay now."

Samade nodded slowly and stood up. She was still holding herself. She grabbed her bag that was next to her, and turned away. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now." With that, she flickered away.

"Well, that was weird." Sakura stated. "She admitted she was about to kill Naruto."

Kakashi turned towards Naruto. "Naruto, I think you must have triggered something inside of her, like a bad memory. You should go apologize to her when she's feeling better."

Naruto only stared at the spot where she once was. He nodded slowly. "Alright..."


	3. Forgiveness

Samade knocked on the door that lead to Hokage's office. She gulped and waited for an answer. "Come on in." she heard the answer and opened the door slowly. She walked into the big room, facing the Hokage. He sat their, studying her for a few. Then his face warmed up with a smile. "Samade, it's nice to see you."

She sighed in relief. She walked up to him and smiled back. "I got the message from my old friend. Mitsukai said you would show up any day now."

"I would've been here sooner, but I had just ran out of money, and I was betting this group of kids to try to make them buy me lunch...but that ended in failure." she flinched at the memory.

"I see." he nodded. "Well, Samade, it seems you want to live in Konoha, am I right?"

"Of course, sir." she replied.

"Why would you leave your home for this one?" he asked.

"I just wanted to get away from there. I certainly didn't run away, I had gotten permission from Grandpa Mitsukai to come and stay here for a while. Well, if you allow it, sir." Samade replied, wishing he would let her stay.

"I do believe you can stay." he then opened a folder. "Of course, you would have to help out around here, do your own share of missions. Plus, your skills are outstanding, just by looking at your folder, I can see that you qualify to be a Jounin, and have a squad assigned to you."

"I would prefer to be by myself for a few, if you don't mind. Especially doing missions by myself, until I'm used to the village and get to know a lot of people. If that's OK?" She asked.

He nodded with a smile. "Of course, of course."

"And if you don't mind, sir, before you decide to send me on any missions, I would like to at least get a job here, earn my own money, get a house so that I can make a living here."

"In fact, that was your first mission. I do have a client that is seeking help at the moment with her household chores. Would you like to help her out?" he asked.

Samade brightened up. "Sure, I'd love to help her."

"Good. Her house is on the outskirts of the village, but I believe you'll find it with ease. Have fun, Samade." he nodded with a smile.

"I will, and thank you very much for letting me stay here!" she bowed to him, and then left the room,and out into the village. She was on her way to starting a brand new life, one that she will enjoy.

* * *

Samade stood in a tall tree. It was one of the tallest that she could find. She scanned the busy village. She was in search for the lady that needed help. The Hokage said that her house was not a part of the village, but like surrounded by trees. After scanning the village for a while, she sighed, not having any luck.

She sat down and leaned against the bark of the tree. The clouds were just rolling on by. She wondered if she would have any luck starting this new life. She wondered if she would ever make a friend. She doubt those four people she met earlier wouldn't be her friends, not after what she did. Even as she remembered that, the flashback of her almost killing that boy. Naruto was his name, if she remembered. She sighed once again.

"Well, I should get back to looking." she stood up,but being clumsy as she is, she tripped over her own feet,and started to fall backwards towards the ground. She did a little back flip and landed on the ground, on her feet. Then she jumped up because it hurt when she landed.

"Oh, are you OK, Dearie?" Samade heard an old woman speak. She turned around, seeing an old woman there. "Are you hurt?"

"Oh! No ma'am." Samade replied with a goofy grin. "I'm fine, really. Just a bit lost."

"Well, let's see if this old woman can help you out." she smiled back. Samade walked up to her.

"I'm looking for a woman who lives in the outskirts of the village. I'm supposed to help her out." Samade said.

The woman chuckled. "Yes, yes, of course. I'm the woman you're supposed to be helping out."

"Really?!" Samade perked up.

"Yes, yes. My, you look pale, and it looks like you haven't eaten in days." at the mention of that, Samade's stomach gurgled ferociously. "Come inside. I just made some lunch. Then we can get to know each other over the table."

Samade perked up again. "Sure! I mean, yes, of course."

The woman chuckled again as she led Samade inside her small cottage. It was a small cottage, big enough for about two people. It seemed cozy and smelled like home. Samade felt like she wanted to tear up, but fought it.

"It's been a little hard since my grandson left to pursue his dream." she said as she walked to the fridge.

"Oh, let me get it!" Samade insisted, walking to the fridge and pulled out what looked like the lunch she made. She set it on the table and grabbed a couple of plates. "When did your grandson leave?"

"About two days ago, I think. He had some crazy dream of being a traveling fruit merchant." she chuckled.

Samade stopped what she was doing. A flashback of the fruit merchant came to her mind. _It couldn't be...could it?_

"Is something wrong, Dearie?" the woman asked.

"I think I met your grandson on my way to this village." Samade said sitting down and starting to serve the lunch.

"Oh, did you?"

"Yes. He gave me a rotten strawberry." Samade said sourly.

"I'm so sorry." she said. "I knew you couldn't have been from around here. I know almost everyone here. But, you also look kind of familiar. Where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from the Grass country. I'm gonna be living in this village for a while." Samade took a big bite of the food, and almost cried. She hasn't had any real food in days. She then started to shovel down the rest of the lunch while the woman chuckled. "My name's Samade."

"My name's Erina, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said, biting some of her food.

After they both finished eating, Erina finally said, "You can start first thing tomorrow. I can tell you don't have a home of your own yet, so you can stay here until you do."

"Really?! But I don't want to be a burden." Samade replied.

"It's no problem." Erina smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Erina." Samade said, giving her a hug. "I owe you big time."

* * *

Samade decided to walk around the village before the day ended. It was starting to get dark by now. Samade enjoyed the night time, especially when in a big village like this one. The cool air felt good against her skin. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Hey, Sakura. what are you gonna do tomorrow?" She heard a familiar voice ask.

"Nothing to do with you." The girl voice huffed.

"Don't be like that, Sakura." the voice replied.

It was Naruto and Sakura. they were walking towards her. She felt terrible about what just happened yesterday. When she almost killed Naruto. They must have seen her, too, because they both stopped and stared at her. She felt uneasy. Sakura was frowning, and Naruto just stared. Samade didn't know if she should say something, or just walk away.

"Hey, it's you." Naruto blurted out.

Samade just waved nervously. "Hi..."

"What are you doing, trying to kill people again?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms.

That struck a nerve. "Look, I'm sorry, OK? Naruto said something and it reminded me of my...." she stopped herself short. She was just about to reveal her past. She didn't want anyone to know of her past. "I'm sorry, it's just that...he...forget it. If you hate me, I understand. I'll never walk the same street as you again." Samade turned the road that on her left side.

"Wait!" Naruto called. He walked up to her. "Hey, I'm sorry, too. What I said was uncalled for." He had this look in his eyes, like he really meant what he was saying. She sighed.

"No, I should be sorry. I would've killed you, if I hadn't stopped myself." Samade said.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked out of the blue.

"Actually, I'm helping out this old woman, her name's Erina. I'll staying at her place until I get a home of my own." Samade replied.

"Really? She's awesome! She helps everyone out." Naruto perked up.

"Really? Then she must be a kind person." Samade smiled. "I have to go, it's getting late. I'll see you around then, OK?" Samade asked.

"Sure!" Naruto replied with a big smile. "Bye, Samade."

"Bye..." she waved and smiled.

Once he was out of sight, she sighed and returned to her new home for the time being.


	4. Samade: the Love Cupid!

"A nice day of work it was. I have a little break right now." She said to herself. She walked around the busy village, enjoying all the sights and smells. She was saving up most of her earned money the past week for her own apartment. At the time being, she was at Erina's place. She kept at least some money for herself to buy food, or anything else she needed. Like right now, to buy herself some food.

She went into Ichiraku Ramen and sat down. The owner smiled at her and asked what she wanted. "Two bowls of Ramen, please." she ordered.

"Coming' up." he then went to work on making the bowls of Ramen for her.

A few minutes later, he brought her the food, and she paid him. She grabbed her chopsticks and pulled them apart. "Itadakimasu!"

After chowing down on her ramen, she was out and about town. "Oh! I need to buy some apples for Erina." she remembered. "Now, to find a store or something." Turning back around, she headed down the street. Well, she was before she suddenly stopped and gulped. She heard a sound, not to far away from her. She picked it up right away. The sound of a dog barking. It was getting closer, and closer. She wanted to bolt, but she was frozen in place.

She was terrified of dogs. The barking suddenly got closer, and she jumped up onto the roof of a house in fear. She looked down, and saw a tiny white dog.

"Akamaru, where you off to?" a boy wearing a hoodie ran up to the small dog. Samade began to lose her footing on the roof. She felt herself slipping and couldn't stop herself as she fell right in front of the small dog. The whole area stopped whatever they were doing and stared, wondering what the commotion was.

The dog was right in front of her. It's tongue was sticking out and it barked. With a yelp, she jumped up again, backing ever so slowly away from the dog.

"G-g-get that s-s-stupid dog a-away!" she fumbled over her words.

"You mean Akamaru?" the boy asked.

"Who else is a dog!?" she cried back. "Get it away!"

The boy shrugged and picked up Akamaru. "What's your deal, lady?" he frowned.

"I hate dogs, what else?!" Samade said, backing away again. With that, she poofed away in smoke.

* * *

Samade sighed in relief. She was finally away from the dog. "Why dogs?" she asked herself with a sigh.

She has had an extreme fear of dogs ever since she was a child. She was on a mission with her dad, where they had to stop robbers. Well, the thief let loose a bunch of dogs and it caught her by surprise. One of the dogs bit her on her left forearm, leaving a terrible scar there. She now has it covered in bandages and will forever keep it there.

"Dogs are everywhere." she stood up. "I sure hope I don't run into that kid, or his mangy mutt again."

No sooner had she said that, she heard that same barking again. She froze up. She didn't want to jump, or scream. She furrowed her brows, trying to keep as perfectly still as possible.

"There you are Kiba." A woman said.

Through Samade's hiding spot in the tree, she saw that boy again with three other people. It was his team and his sensei. The dog was right beside the boy. The girl just stood there, and the other guy with the weird looking black glasses did nothing. His sensei had a small frown.

"You're late, Kiba." she said.

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei. Ran into some freaky woman today." Kiba explained.

_Freaky?!_ Samade thought cracked right underneath her. She sighed. "Why branch, why?" she asked herself as the branch snapped under her weight. Luckily, she jumped up into another branch above her. She watched as that branch fell to the ground. The four in front of her just stared at it.

"That was strange." Kurenai said. "A branch just doesn't break by itself."

"Crap." she said to herself.

Akamaru started to sniff the air and then it barked at Kiba. She heard him sigh. "Akamaru says it's that woman I talked about earlier." he turned towards the tree. "Come down, we know you're there!"

"Put that filthy mutt away and I might think about it!" she cried back to him.

"No, Akamaru stays right here."

"Then no, I won't and you can't make me." she replied with a huff.

"Are you afraid of Akamaru?" Kurenai asked.

"Dogs. I'm afraid of all dogs, just not one in particular." Samade replied.

Kurenai looked to Kiba and nodded. Kiba picked Akamaru up and put him inside his jacket, leaving only his head out.

"He's gone." Kiba's huffed.

Samade checked to make sure. Then she jumped down in front of them. She still froze at the sight of Akamaru, but shook it off.

"Okay, I'm down, what do you want?" Samade asked.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before. Who are you?" Kurenai crossed her arms.

"I'm Samade. I just moved here about a week ago." Samade replied. "I've got paperwork from the Hokage, if you want proof."

"Where did you come here from?"

"Grass country. That enough questions? I've to buy some apples and return to Erina's place." Samade replied.

"I'm done here." Kurenai turned around. With that, Samade left without saying anything.

* * *

The next day, Samade was on her break. She was replaying yesterday in her head. "Those people are just plain creepy. Their sensei seems like a-" she stopped herself and sighed. She shivered when she thought of that dog. "I hope I don't see that dog again."

She looked to her right. There she saw that girl from yesterday. She seemed like the normal one of that team. She was behind a tree, and it looked like she was trying to look at someone, or something. Samade walked right up behind her. She leaned over and saw Naruto there. He looked like he was throwing punches at the air.

_He must be practicing._ Samade thought.

She wondered what this girl was doing watching Naruto. She tapped on her shoulder. The girl then jumped up with a tiny yelp. Samade put a finger to her lips.

"Hey there." Samade said.

"Y-you're that g-girl from y-yesterday.." the girl said.

"Yup! That's me. I never got your name."

"H-Hinata..." she replied.

"Well, that's a pretty name Hinata." Samade smiled. "Now, may I ask why are you staring at Naruto?" Samade asked.

Hinata's face went all shades of red. Samade nodded. "I understand, no need to say anything." Samade sat down and patted the ground. Hinata reluctantly sat down. "So, Hinata, you have a crush on Naruto?" Hinata nodded slowly. "That's so cute!" Samade said.

Hinata looked away, blushing.

"So, Hinata, have you made any moves to try to show him you love him or something?" Samade replied. Hinata nodded once. "I see. I can read it all over your face, and knowing him, he probably didn't take the hint."

Samade thought about it. "Say, Hinata. Why don't you just go right up to him and confess? Maybe he'll understand this time."

"I-I don't know..." she fiddled with her fingers.

"Come on. I'll be right up this tree. Don't worry." Samade smiled. "I believe you can do it girl. You have to be strong."

* * *

Samade sat up in the tree. She could see Naruto there. He was still practicing. She gave a thumbs up to Hinata down below. Hinata slowly walked over to Naruto, her face beet red. Naruto then stopped and turned towards her.

"Hey Hinata. Whats up?" he asked with a big grin.

Hionata fiddled with her fingers, getting redder in the face. "N-Naruto....I.....I...."

"Are you ok? You don't have a fever or anything?" he asked, getting closer and closing the distance between them two.

_Come on Hinata. Say it! _Samade encouraged.

"I....I.....l-lo....." she stopped when Naruto put a hand to her forehead. Her eyes got bigger.

"That's good, you don't have a fever. What did you want to say?" he asked.

"Uh.....N-Nevermind..." she turned away from him and walked, really fast, back in Samade's direction. And she just kept walking, really fast, away. Naruto raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Samade put a hand to her face and sighed.

"Well, guess you just have to let it take it's time. But don't worry, Hinata, I'm sure you'll hook Naruto one day. He'd be stupid to not date you." she said to herself with a smile.


End file.
